The Neopian Conspiracy Theories, 2
by Synnic
Summary: I got this prickly feeling at the back of my neck, like someone is watching me!


1.1 The Neopian Conspiracy Theories – Part One  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Part Two  
  
  
  
Ok, I seem to still be around, but I got this prickly feeling at the back of my neck, like someone is watching me!  
  
Last week I began with the basics, pointing out that each area in Neopia has its own rulers or leaders, except for Neopia Central.  
  
Now I'm going to detail some of the strange events that have been happening recently, which I feel reinforce my theory of a Neopian Shadow Government or Neolluminati.  
  
Let's begin with a recent event, the sudden epidemic of illness surrounding the Money Tree (22nd August)  
  
Where did the disease come from? Unknown.  
  
Why was the epidemic isolated to the Money Tree? Well, the money tree is the place in Neopia where people can donate their items to those less fortunate. By discouraging people from going there, it gives the Shadow Government a chance to take stock of what is happening at the tree, and take some of the goodies themselves! Did you notice that although the amount of people visiting the Money Tree dropped dramatically, the ghosts were still out in force stealing Neopoints from people! To line the pockets of the Neolluminati? I suspect so.  
  
Going back a little further we have the completely unsuspected or predicted Destruction of Maraqua! (18th August)  
  
What destroyed Maraqua? A Giant Whirlpool.  
  
Where did it come from? Unknown.  
  
Why was Maraqua destroyed? I have a couple of theories about this. Only a matter of days before the whirlpool struck, Maraqua was visited by a mystery Pirate, with demands for gold. The King of Maraqua refused to pay, with excuses like a bad Kelp harvest, lack of tourism, and "the Coral Tax". This tax was obviously something the King had to pay to someone else, but whom?  
  
Did the Pirates take revenge for the defiance of the King? I think not. They didn't try to force the King of Maraqua to hand over the money, unusual for bloodthirsty Pirates, and the parting words of the Pirate Captain were "I'll see you in Hell". Did he know something was about to happen? Or was he too busy with something else? I think he was.  
  
Deep in Maraqua lived Chiazilla, the victor of the battle with Mechachiazilla, a large creature of immense proportions, conveniently big enough to cause a giant whirlpool should he try to surface. But why would he want to leave Maraqua? Maybe he was summoned by the Shadow Government to show their enemies how much power they still have. Their enemies? I don't know yet. Or maybe he was summoned purely to create the Whirlpool and destroy Maraqua. Is the Shadow Government working with the Pirates? Or was Maraqua simply no longer useful.  
  
Along with the arrival of the Pirates, came Dubloons. Dubloons are a strange form of currency that the Pirates seem to use. Why not standard Neopoints? I'll tell you why. Dubloons are actually minted by the Shadow Government. If you take a close look at the lower value dubloons, you can see they are in fact made out of wood. A very cheap substance indeed, and these dubloons will sell for a few thousand Neopoints, which go straight in the coffers of the Neolluminati. But why are the Pirates using them? The Pirates are in league with the Shadow Government. Everyone knows that Pirates are a cruel and bloodthirsty lot, but we have had no reports of them causing any trouble. Remember how quickly they gave up with the Maraqua demands, they had better things on their minds. Also suddenly there is an island provided for them, and if they are not pillaging and looting, where are they getting money for extravagancies like the Food Club? They are subsidised by the Shadow Government in return for using the dubloons, which in turn are boosting the funds of the Neolluminati!  
  
Well, that all I can say now, there's a suspicious shadow at the door! I'll be back next week with more theories, keep your fingers crossed for me!  
  
As always, if you know of any untoward goings on, or something smells fishy, NeoMail me!  
  
Onugu 


End file.
